


Impulses

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Damon, Bad Enzo, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Not Romance, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the season finale. Summary inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Vampire Dairies.
> 
> Warning contains spoilers for the season finale of TVD. M/M Slash.
> 
> Summary: An expansion of that warehouse scene.

 

There were bodies all over the warehouse, and it was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his life. Whatever the creature in the armory had done, had freed them from the constraints that they had put them on themselves. The whole struggle to stay good for the people they loved were gone and it was so freeing. All there was now was blood, death, and so much fear. It was exciting, it was fantastic.

There was nothing like it, he couldn't believe that he had given this up for Elena. He still remembered her, but while he remembered her, it seemed like such a long time those feelings that stopped him from doing what he was meant to do. His feelings for his brother had stopped him too to an extent after Elena went to sleep, but he had gone to sleep himself in part because he had been afraid of this. What a huge mistake.

He turned to Enzo his teeth full of blood of some woman that he hardly remembered. He couldn't remember if she had been a redhead, blond or brunette. The only thing he remembered was the taste of her blood as it coated his mouth and went down his throat. He could look up and maybe find her in the rafter but he didn't care that much. He turned to look at Enzo who was looking at the bodies hanging from the rafters with a very satisfied expression on his face.

"We still need more," Damon reminded him before he could get too comfortable with what they had already gathered. There needed to bring more, there always needed to be more. Enzo nodded but still looked up at the bodies with a smug smile.

His eyes lowered after a few minutes of looking upwards to settle on him. They both had the same compulsion to kill. The two of them understood each other better than anyone else and there was no attempt from the other to bring them back to boring. Before, they had a complicated history, being friends then growing to despise each other. Of course, none of that history mattered now. Only death, only the permanent scent of blood in the air, both fresh and decaying that permeated the warehouse.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" he asked even though he knew. Enzo stepped towards him and Damon let him come closer knowing what was going to happen, as it had already happened before. Enzo looked at his shirt with a look that plainly stated

'You remove that shirt or I'll remove it for you.' Damon smirked at him as he removed it himself not feeling like replacing it. Enzo's shirt disappeared a moment later and Enzo rushed at him pushing him into the nearest wall. He didn't mind much but hit Enzo's hard on the shoulder just for good measure. Enzo in response punched him hard enough in the face that some of the dead girl blood combined with his own sprayed out. Damon worked his jaw a little as his body worked on healing the injury but before it was completely healed Enzo was grasping it and shoving his tongue down his throat,

Damon did his best to gain control of the situation and was able to pretty quickly, benefits of being the older vampire of the pair. He tossed Enzo onto the ground. The younger vampire grunted as he hit it harshly but didn't look deterred. Damon didn't waste any more time kissing and straddled his waist working on opening his belt as he felt Enzo reaching around to help him with his own.

It wasn't about love, because what use did they have for love anymore. It was just because the other was there and the other had the same impluses, because the other understood, and because the other had vampire strength so they wouldn't break easily. This was simply because it felt good and it was the easiest way to get what they wanted, nothing more. They both knew that. Neither was deluded into thinking that this was more than it was as they freed each other, joined together and ended satisfying their mutual lust.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me why so I can improve.


End file.
